deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Algol vs Gilgamesh
Algol vs Gilgamesh is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Algol, The Hero King of Soul Calibur against Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes from The Fate Series. Description Soul Calibur vs Fate Series! Which of these two, Golden Heroic Kings will reign supreme over the other? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Kings have but one destiny. And that is to govern and reign their kingdom and its people. Wither becoming heroes or tyrants, it is Kings that mostly made an impact in history. Boomstick: But it's their POWER that truly makes them sovereign and infamous! And these two Golden Heroic Kings symbolizes it with greatness that far exceeds the norm! Wiz: Algol, the ancient almighty ruler and bearer of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Boomstick: And Gilgamesh, the golden king and hero from humanity's most ancient epic. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Algol (*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Amid the Pure Insanity*) Wiz: In ancient times, there were artifacts created to become the absolute symbol of almighty power. Boomstick: And among them is a blade so deadly and fierce, it's known to be the ultimate weapon on the battlefied! This magnificent blade is called; "Soul Edge", a blade solely created to house the power of pure chaos. And whoever wielded this awesome blade of power, proved unmatched. That is, if there's anyone even strong enough capable of lifting the thing! Goodluck with that! Wiz: Ohoho! But there is someone! Boomstick: Seriously!? Wiz: Yup. The oldest recorded wielder of Soul Edge is an ancient heroic king, whose name has been long lost to history. Legend tells, that this hero king was able to obtain and control Soul Edge with his indomitable will. And with thorough research, we were able to uncover the name of the heroic monarch from the days of yore. Boomstick: And his name is... Algol! Why do kings of old have lame names? Wiz: Uhh. The name; Algol, is known colloquially as the Demon Star, taken a from a demon-like creature's head resembling a gorgon, ghoul, or ogre. It is also a cool but bright multistar located in the Perseus constellation. Boomstick: Is that so? Then I take back what I said about his name being "uncool". You happy now? Wiz: Fully control of the Soul Edge, Algol used the sword's influence and power to forge an era of peace. Boomstick: Pretty easy don't you think? Heck no! You see, besides the sword's wickedly sexy appearance, sheer size and weight, Soul Edge had a... nifty security system of sorts. Wiz: After bathing the blade in the blood of countless grudging enemies over victory upon victory, an entity was born inside Soul Edge. Or rather, a fire demon manifested inside the sword called; Inferno. Boomstick: With a name and origin like that, don't expect it to be chummy with the sword's wielder. Wiz: If someone other than a strong willed individual wielded Soul Edge, Inferno will seized the opportunity to possessed them as his vessel, transforming his host into a malevolent azure knight called; "Nightmare", to spread evil and chaos throughout the land, but that's another story altogether. Boomstick: Algol is one of the lucky few to be immune to Soul Edge's possession, and is the very first one to wield the legendary cursed blade and not be possessed by it. Algol then build a tower called; the Tower of Glory, in honor of his sovereignty. And I thought with an overwhelming presence like Algol, is someone who enjoys tyranny and causing havoc to the land. But turns out, he's a pretty nice and cool guy. (*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Adorned with Evil*) Wiz: Algol's reign was supreme and just. But his son; Arcturus, became jealous of his father's rulership and decided to steal his symbol of power. Namely, Soul Edge. Unaware of the sword's dreaded conditions, Arcturus was possessed by Soul Edge, and under the sword's influence, killed his own mother, slaughtered members of the court, and any other unlucky victims he comes across. Boomstick: Ah. Glorious slaughterfest.... what? Homicide then? Wiz: Left with no other choice, Algol clashed against his son in order stop him from commiting more atrocities. Boomstick: Which ended poorly for the kid, and as well the dad. Forced to kill his own son, Algol lament his loss and vent his anger and frustration towards the cursed blade. In which he also destroyed. With his bare hands! Wiz: To prevent a similar fate, Algol gathers the shards of Soul Edge, and with the assistance of various sages, was able to reforged a second blade specifically designed to counter the evil within Soul Edge should it inevitably return. Boomstick: But in order to fully complete the second blade, like most cursed items, it needed a sacrifice to trigger its power. And guess who volunteers? Wiz: It costs Algol's life in return for building the second blade, but sadly, its nature turns out to be the same as Soul Edge, resulting of having failed to create the desired weapon due to Algol's strong ambition for craving more power. Boomstick: And... then there's two. But over centuries of countless attempts done by the tribe who honored Algol's ideas who were also tasked of protecting the second blade, they managed to purified the weapon into something more holy-like opposed to its original counterpart, and called it; "Soul Calibur". Wiz: But little did many known that Algol's soul lies dormant and was kept intact by the tribe for centuries inside Soul Calibur. Turns out, while Algol lost his body, his soul was consumed and trapped inside the sword, or more specifically, sealed inside the Astral Chaos. A seperate dimension inside the cursed blades where chaotic energies resides, corrupting anyone who enters the realm and turning them into monstrosities if they stay too long. It also houses the lost souls absorbed by Soul Edge, and is the home realm of the demon; Inferno. (*Cues: Soul Calibur V - Regalia*) Boomstick: After both cursed swords clashed in a series of encounters, the souls within them began to resonate, and it was not long until Algol's soul awakened and was resurrected. Using the swords provided energies, Algol used it to construct a whole new body in the mortal realm complete with awesome and deadly abilities at his disposal! Wiz: Algol's acquired ability allows him to simply will anything into existence, like summoning his massive Tower of Remembrance from nothing. But while this new ability he gained is somewhat immense, he is still far from his full-powered state, which is highly equivalent to a godly being of pure power. Boomstick: How the heck did he become a godly being? Wiz: Probably from staying inside the Astral Chaos for centuries, and had assimilate the energy residing there into his own while bound inside the sword. Perhaps his godly powers stems from his connection to the Astral Chaos. But either way, Algol became a powerful entity after his resurrection. But he realized the power he acquired is only transient and can be depleted unless he obtains the real Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Boomstick: Uh okay. From what I understand, Algol wants a complete resurrection to utilize his full potential, which can only happen if he absorbs both swords? Wiz: Exactly. And to do this, he goes for the simple way by challenging worthy warriors. Awaiting at the top of his tower hoping to attract those foolish enough to venture into his tower and challenge him, and by some sheer luck, bring the swords to him. Boomstick: Genius plan! He doesn't have to do a damn thing and just waits there like a boss! Wiz: Well... he's technically a boss. So there's that. Since his time in the Astral Chaos, Algol absorb enough energy and gained numerous powers. To be precise, his body became a weapon. Algol can generate hidden bladed weapons in various parts of his body to strike his opponents, could instantly teleport/warp around the battlefield, able to levitate and fly, can alter his size and weight into his liking, and is able of utilize different kinds of weapons that he wills into existence during battle. Boomstick: But while he can conjure different kinds of weapons, he mostly preferred the replicas of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, which he can retract at will due to the swords power fueling his body. Algol uses the blades by morphing his arms into them and freely laid waste his opponents! As the blades were even said to ignore conventional durability, which makes Algol more dangerous in close range combat. But besides melee weapons, Algol can also turn his arms into cannons and shoot energy like projectiles for range attack. Fun fact: the projectiles can be deflected back and forth like a ball. Did I also mentioned he can use his pimp-ass throne in battle? No? Well, Algol can warp around the battlefield kicking his opponent while sitting on his throne! Badass! He can also use it to crush his opponents. (*Cues: Soul Calibur IV - Thanatos*) Wiz: With pure power coursing through his veins, Algol secretly decided to infect the Mortal Realm with energies from the Astral Chaos in order to master its power and rule over the world as its ultimate imperator should he failed to acquire the swords, which causes turmoil throughout the globe. Boomstick: So... he became a baddie then? Wiz: Err... kind of. After Soul Edge was destroyed, Algol was pulled back into the Astral Chaos. As a man of conquest, Algol secretly set his scheme into motion while inside the Astral Chaos. And after gaining full control of the powers of the Astral Chaos, Algol transcended and fully became the living embodiment of war and domination. Boomstick: Freely commanding the flow of chaotic energy of the Astral Chaos, Algol can warp the very fabric of reality on a whim while inside the astral plane. With just a simple gesture, Algol can create anything out of nothing. Like when he created the Tower of Glory with a simple thought inside the Astral Chaos. Holy Calibur! This is absurdly beyond comprehension! Wiz: Indeed. Algol became so powerful, that even the eternal and unparalleled warrior; Edge Master, took action and entered the Astral Chaos just to prevent his longtime rival from thoroughly succeeding in his plans. Boomstick: Algol possess supreme combat skills, and greatly enjoys the thrill of battle. He's the only known person to have tamed the evil in Soul Edge and not be controlled by it, fought and defeated his empowered son, unarmed, and crushed the cursed blade into shards after with his bare hands, without suffering any drawbacks or side effects whatsoever, while others suffered side effects like turning into bloodsuckers or monsters just from Soul Edge's miasmic evil energy. Wiz: Algol's also responsible for the creation of Soul Calibur, highly resisted from being fully-corrupted while inside the Astral Chaos for centuries, fought the highly skilled swordsman; Mitsurugi, to a standstill, and rivaled Edge Master in combat, who mastered all forms of combat and fighting styles perfectly. Boomstick: Who is also quick enough to defeat his foes before they even realized what the heck's happening. Seriously, how in the world!? Wiz: Edge Master probably moves at high speed that exceeds the speed of sound when striking his foes. And when he faced Algol, Edge Master wasn't even sure if his centuries worth of combat experience and skills were enough to defeat his rival in a full-powered state, which have enough power to shake the world with his magnitude presence inside the Astral Chaos. Boomstick: So, yeah. With all these powers and abilities, Algol is definitely final boss material. Only rivaled by Night Terror. (*Cues: Soul Calibur Legends - Cyprus Arena*) Wiz: Although with his all-powerful abilities, Algol is still wary of confronting Night Terror. And despite his claims to destroy all who stand in his way, and to conquer humanity, he's not entirely evil altogether. Boomstick: In fact, while appearing to be a malevolent and antagonistic power hungry sonuva---''' Wiz: ---overlord, Algol still possesses a honorable and noble soul, willing to help others out, and actually have good intentions for conquering the world. Algol's plan is to rule and established the present world into a better place similar to the time of his immemorial reign. '''Boomstick: Yup. Algol is still a nice guy through and through. But during combat however, Algol's personality shifts into a hardened and determined warrior, who focuses most on offensive tactics. Screw defense! The attack is where it's all at! Wiz: Becoming a bit reckless. And should the murky energy of chaos he gained from both swords run out of power by some chance. Boomstick: Which is impossible since Algol controls them with absolute dominance and certainty now... Wiz: Algol will cease to exist, as he is directly supported and tied to the swords energy. Boomstick: But with his "Everlasting", comeback, capabilities of "Whatever he wills it to be" and with complete command over the "stream of pure power", the dynast king known as; Algol, will surely made his mark on history, and be forgotten no more. Algol: ' ''Raise your weapon and prepare to battle! Gilgamesh (*Cues: Fate/Unlimited Codes - All the World's Evil*) Wiz: Heroic Spirits. Selected entities with achievements of greatness and astounding contributions to humanity, or those who were born from legends and myths who've accomplished the impossible and surpassed the inevitable. Carving out their immortal name throughout history of fiction and reality. '''Boomstick: And these bunch were sublimated into the Throne of Heroes, a special unfathomable place only for the worthy. A realm existing outside the axis of time and space, thus becoming into unique beings of higher existence and power. Wiz: Uh, right. And each Heroic Spirit possessed defining qualities that make them stood out from each other. Boomstick: Specifically, their weapons, abilities, personality, and background. Might as well say their "whole being", as with more fame acquired, and with their names known throughout the globe, the more powerful these "Heroic Spirits" becomes when summoned. Wiz: Exactly. And these chosen souls can be called upon by summoners and spellcasters to enter a supernatural and secretive but deadly tournament of death called; the Holy Grail War. Boomstick: With the ultimate reward of having the victor their deepest wish granted. Wiz: However, only those with affinity to magic can participate in the Holy Grail War. Heroic Spirits become an emanation of prime embodiment from their legend or history when they manifest in the mortal world. Becoming familiars or "Servants", which then fall to several classes, depending on the affinity and capability of their summoner, and/or the Heroic Spirit's preferred and compatible style, which will greatly measure and affect the Servant's role and class. Boomstick: The notable classes includes the Sabers, individuals who are good with a sword, obviously. Archers, those with long range arsenals like bows, guns, and etc... Lancers, those skilled enough with piercing their enemies with a long and pointed stick. Riders, those who are experts with mounting on... animals and stuff. Hehehe. Casters, magic twitchy types with sinister hidden motives. Assassins, mostly composed of deadly serious and silent folks. And the Berserkers, the wild and crazy bunch, which I greatly liked among the rest. Wiz: But while the Holy Grail War requires seven Servants representing each of the seven classes to set the tournament, there are sometimes instances of unsuspecting anomalies and intervention occuring in the said event. Boomstick: Like having a powerful and extra class suddenly appearing out of nowhere to steal the highlight of the show. And there is one "extra" that greatly comes to mind in showing off and bombarding others with sick and awesome abilities! The Golden, Prick of an Archer, named; Gilgamesh! (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night - Eiyuu Ou*) Wiz: Ah, Gilgamesh. Born and destined to become king, he achieved greatness in every aspect after facing his destiny and overcoming his challenges. The oldest, epic-hero, god-king of the Sumerian city of Uruk of ancient Mesopotamia in the B.C. era, Gilgamesh possessed high divinity that makes him rare among others. Boomstick: Gil here is a Demi-god. Two-third god, and one-third human. He is the King of Heroes, which means this guy is the KING over all heroes, and is the hero himself of the oldest epic poem in human history. But to be honest though, I never even heard of this guy or even his name being mentioned before in history class until later I played them fantasy and rpg games which have this guy's name in it. Wiz: Well, I'm about to school you in regards to Gilgamesh's history. Boomstick: Oh... sh**nap! Fine! Guh. But do make it brief, will you? Wiz: I'll do my best. Gilgamesh favored divinity over humanity so much, he deems mere mortals below him. A despot who's belief is the only absolute trusted option, but although his tyranical rule made the people suffered, he still protected his city from all things, which prospered in return. Gilgamesh believed himself to be invincible and all-powerful that surpasses even the Gods, which got them to his attention in which he eventually fought against. Furious by his actions towards them, the Gods sent out an equal named Enkidu, to assassinate Gilgamesh. But their plan backfired when the two fought and befriended each other afterwards. Both Gilgamesh and Enkidu then went on adventures together, and accomplished many exploits protecting Uruk and fighting monsters. Boomstick: With that kind of greatness gained, Gil is surely bound to attract someone of reknown status! Wiz: Indeed you're right. And a Goddess at that. The Goddess; Ishtar, fell head over heels for the God-king. But Gilgamesh shunned her feelings in return. Infurriated, Ishtar unleashes her beast and ravage Gilgamesh's kingdom. But with the aid of his best friend, they overcome the turmoil the Goddess sent upon them. Boomstick: That must've pissed her off further. Wiz: Enraged, offended, and humiliated, Ishtar pleaded to the other Gods to punished Gilgamesh for his offensive actions towards them, which resulted of Enkidu's death. Boomstick: That's... damn. That's some severe consequence he received for turning on some broad. Note to self: Never messed with someone way out of your league. Or pissed a woman off who's madly in love with you."' Wiz: Great reminder. After his friend's demise, Gilgamesh swore vengeance against the Gods and went on a journey to the depths of the Underworld in search of the "Herb of Immortality" to revived his friend. Thus, the Epic of Gilgamesh. And after getting the herb and returning to his kingdom, Gilgamesh stops by at a spring to bathe. Little did he know, a hungry serpent went into his belongings in search of food and devoured the herb, which grants the serpent the ability to shed its skin as a sign of rejuvination. With the purpose and spoil of his journey in vain, Gilgamesh realized some things were beyond his grasp and ultimately accepted his cruel fate. He continued to rule his kingdom as king until his death. And that my friend, concludes the tale of The Golden King of Heroes. Boomstick: *Snort* Huh? I'm sorry, what? I dozed off half way during your history lesson... uh, where were we again? Wiz: *Sigh* Gilgamesh was deemed worthy by the Grail for his vast deeds and accepted the Holy Grail's offer. He was later summoned as a Servant in the Archer class in the fourth Holy Grail War. Discontented with his current master, Gilgamesh goads his master's assistant; Kirei, and prompts him into murdering his master, in which Kirei obliged and followed. Gilgamesh then forged a new contract with Kirei after. Boomstick: Gilgamesh greatly sync with his new partner and continues to steamroll through the tournament until he made it through the finals. But Gil didn't get the trophy as it was destroyed during the heat of battle, which, by the way, was also already corrupted to begin with. The result devastate half the city and its populus by covering them with the corrupted grail's burning black mud, annihilating everything it touches. Gil included. But wait! It turns out, Gil didn't die! Instead, after briefly bathing in the grail's muddy contents, it fully granted Gil a physical body in the real world, while still maintaining his abilities as a servant! Surprise, bitches! It's the proof of Gil's greatness! Wiz: Gilgamesh bide his time by doing all sorts of unknown activities to amuse himself. Boomstick: Probably messing with other people he deems as "Mongrels", and causing them misery. Wiz: Probably. Gilgamesh casually adapts and blends in with modern day society while maintaining his youth via his own "elixir of youth" which is stored in his horde of treasures which he uses to maintain his charismatic look while awaiting for another Holy Grail War to occur, or, if Gilgamesh ultimately grew out of boredom and decides to once again unite the world under his rule. (*Cues: Fate/Stay Night - The Golden King ~ Ougon no Ou/Kogane no Ou*) Boomstick: As a Heroic Spirit, Gil possesses superhuman characteristics. Gil is strong enough of effortlessly sweeping off an armored chick named; Saber, by the foot with one hand, and is comparable to her, who can easily flung a stone slab weighing at least several tons into the air and caused shockwaves with each strikes. Is fast enough to keep up, parry, and block Saber's strikes, and is durable enough to tank most attacks from other servants (probably thanks to his golden armor). And for some reason, Gil can somehow notice if an individual have a royal stature just by their presence. Wiz: Like all other Servants, Gilgamesh have a regenerative ability that helps restore his wounds, cannot be harmed by conventional weapons unless they are imbued with magical properties, and have high stamina that let's him continue fighting even if severely injured, or critically low in mana. Boomstick: But unlike some, Gil can hover off the ground and take flight faster that even put Casters and Magi to shame (probably thanks to his arsenal. Again). Wiz: Gilgamesh also possesses incredible strong willpower that allows him to resist being tainted by the corrupted grail's dark influence. Gilgamesh's ego was so strong, it even allowed him to remain active and put danger to Dark Sakura despite having her devoured the Golden Archer. Boomstick: But while Gil is compatible with the Caster class, he is mostly best suited to the Archer class with his imperious and egotistical demeanor. And as an Archer, Gil possess the ability to roam around everywhere with Independent Action. And since Gil have an A+ rank, he can freely operate and use his magical powers without being supplied by a master. Even with his master dead, Gil is still able to remain in the world in long periods of time. Only drawback with this ability is for the master of Gil to have a difficult time keeping him in check. Wiz: Gilgamesh's far surpasses Archer's (Emiya) vision, who have an eyesight to accurately shoot his foe at 4 kilometers away. Gilgamesh easily even saw through Caster's illusion magic with his perception, and have some resistance to magical properties with his Magic Resistance E. But despite this, Gilgamesh is able to reduce the damage done by spells with his golden armor alone, and to an extent, even defend and neutralized most spells with his weapons. Boomstick: Gee. That is sooo fair of him! And to make things further excessive, Gil also possessed a Divinity B trait due to being demi-god. What's Divinity you asked? Well, it's not much worth really, except it allowed those who possessed this specific skill to break through any special defenses! And Gil here is one of the few to possess the highest level among his peers! Wiz: Gilgamesh, being a self-centered, royal and proud individual, have a natural talent of Charisma A+ level, allowing him to naturally command and boost moral of his allies with his presence in the field. Boomstick: *Coughs* (Uselesssinceit'saoneononebattle) Gil also possessed supernatural luck when it comes to wealth called; Golden Rule, and through the entirety of his life, have acquired vast fortunes throughout the world during his reign that would last for almost an eternity! I'm talking about the bling, cha-ching, the dough and the moolah! Wiz: Well, in his legend, it is said that Gilgamesh hoarded all the treasures in the world as his own, and have infinite wealth in his golden empire, which greatly epitome Gilgamesh's Treasury of Babylon EX skill, which he not only collected valuables, but also weapons, artifacts, and etc... which plays a great role in making Gilgamesh a paramount in every war he is summoned by arming him with a wide variety of weaponry with various powers. Boomstick: Like with his Golden Armor, Gil's main form of defense in which he can manifest anytime. It's highly durable enough to casually tanked magic based attacks, and repel strikes from Saber's holy blade. He also have a mirror-like shield which can easily deflect energy projectiles. And in terms of weapons, Gil have like a shiton of em in his armory of his choosing. Wiz: Gilgamesh uses many, and sometimes trades them mid-fight. And while their are many, we will narrow down notable ones he uses. Like, the Harpe, a scythe capable of harming immortals and inflicts permanent wounds. Dáinsleif, a demonic cursed blade which requires death upon being drawn and bring ruin to its wielder. Gáe Bolg, a cursed spear that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed. An unamed Golden Axe and Lance which Gilgamesh prefers to use personally in close quarters combat. Merodach: The Original Sin, is a mighty blade Gilgamesh wield to measure his foe's worth against Ea. The blade is strong enough to shatter the sword; Caliburn, in a single clash. An unamed sword that can freeze anything in its proximity, long golden swords, weapons with elemental properties, an invisible sword similar to Saber's, and an unamed sickle that cuts through magical properties and absorbs them to its user. Boomstick: There are like many more. And if Gil couldn't decide on what to armed himself with best, he uses them all instead as projectiles! Wiz: Noble Phantasms are Heroic Spirits powerful trump cards. And while most servants only have one, Gilgamesh have three of them. One of his Noble Phantasms; Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasures, is the source of Gilgamesh freely using various weapons of his choosing from his grand treasury. Gilgamesh can launched them all as projectiles with such accuracy and speed, his opponent's doesn't have time to evade them and will be forced to guard against them instead. Additionally, Gilgamesh can summoned them from all directions to either attack his foes, defend, or to surprise and overwhelm them. Boomstick: And while his poor foes are forced to deflect or block them when Gil unleashes them like a barrage of bullets, it's still dangerous to face them head on or tank them, as the weapons have various unknown abilities and properties in them. Wiz: Besides Gate of Babylon, Gilgamesh have another unique Noble Phantasm. Boomstick: As if his first one isn't already unique and dangerous to begin with. Wiz: Gilgamesh can unleash a set of chains from anywhere just like Gate of Babylon. Named after his closest friend; Enkidu: Chains of Heaven, Gilgamesh can bind his opponent, drag them with it, or use it like a whip. Gilgamesh stated that the chains are specially made to bind the Gods themselves. Meaning, it is highly effective to opponents who possess divine traits, Gods, or Demi-Gods. Boomstick: But to non-Gods, it is like an ordinary but strong chain. And while Gil could pretty much use all the weapons stored in his vault, he does however, have his favorite. Like his iconic blade; The Sword of Rupture: Ea. A drill like crimson blade made from unknown (possibly out of this world) material, Ea is considered Gil's strongest weapon in his arsenal, and the only known weapon worthy of rivaling the legendary blade. Say it with me... Exxxxxxxcalibuuuuuuur!!! Wiz: Also known as the "Sword that ripped apart the world", Ea, is Gilgamesh's greatest and most powerful treasure which he only resorts to draw if he considers his foe "worthy" enough of facing him. And when he does decides to utilized the blade's maximum power, Gilgamesh can unleash a powerful Noble Phantasm called; Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation That Split Heaven and Earth, a cataclysmic attack that exceeds the laws of physics. The attack easily wipe out invading shadow wolf beasts, effortlessly annihilated Rider's (Iskander) reality marble, and even overpowers the Holy Blade; Excalibur's blast. But Gilgamesh seldom uses the blade's full power in a fight. (*Cues: Fate/Unlimited Codes - Final Effort*) Boomstick: Like he needed to! This guy's power is already broken with his Gate of Babylon shit alone! I mean, Gil is capable of accurately assessing his foe's abilities, and pick the perfect weapon to counter it, piloted the Indian airship; Vimana, which easily outpaced an enhanced F-15 at massively hypersonic speed, survived from getting stabbed in the face, easily avoids Heracles' strikes, caught an arrow fired at lightning speed, casually fought Saber (Artoria) in equal grounds, and defeated other servants (Caster Medea, Lancer Cu Chulainn, Assassin Zayd, Archer Emiya, Berserker Heracles, Rider Iskander) without even breaking a sweat. It's no joke when this guy says he's the strongest heroic spirit. Wiz: And while it's true that Gilgamesh is considered to be one of the most powerful Heroic Spirits ever summoned by the Grail, he does have some flaws. Boomstick: For starters, Gil doesn't bother experimenting with his weapon's abilities. Heck! He probably doesn't even know most of them! He sometimes just grabs whatever random weapons his vault provides him. Wiz: You gotta cut him some slack. His vault is... quite vast and immense, so to speak. And although his treasury have seemingly unlimited supply, it does have its limit. Boomstick: Gil is also... universally arrogant and prideful to a damn fault! He simply do as he well pleases, and likes to belittle his opponents so much, that they eventually turn the tide which result poorly on Gil's end. Wiz: And despite him able to keep up on par with Saber in a clash of blades, fighting up-close isn't really his forte. There's also the fact with his mad obsession with Saber that blinded him from winning a battle against her. Boomstick: That huge ego of his had some upsides and downsides. But if Gil finally decides to take his battles more seriously, few or even one, can stand in his way. Gilgamesh: ' ''So, you would question me, you filthy mongrel? Me, the one true king? If you cannot now discern my identity in the presence of my magnificent glory, then you’re ignorant blindness will serve to seal your doom! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (*Cues: Legend of Dragoon - A Dragon Killed in Action*) Atop the summit of a massive tower surrounded by rocky area and lava, lies a man with white hair of Olympian build, adorned with golden primal armor, sitting on a throne of sorts. The ancient ruler; Algol, with closed eyes, was resting his head on his right hand, fist clinched, and elbow on the arm rest, as he reminisced about his time as monarch. Algol opened his eyes as he felt a strong presence of power within his proximity. (*Cues: Legend of Dragoon - Zieg's Theme*) ????: ' ''Hmph. To sit all day contemplating... how bored you must be, mongrel. A figure with blonde spiky hair adorned with majestic golden armor, manifests and hovers above in front of Algol with arms cross in front of his chest. Algol raise his head as he rose from his throne as it vanished into thin air. ''Algol:'' ' ''I sense enormous power within you. Why not test your mettle against me? Algol levitates off the ground while moving his hands in a circular motion, emiting strange lights in both his palms. Gilgamesh: ' ''You dare issue a challenge to the King of Heroes? You fool! Only the worthy of my choosing have the right to invoke such a challenge! ''Algol: '' ' ''Very well. I'll proved my worth by cutting you down with my blade! Gilgamesh: ' ''You fool! You deserved a quick death for your insolence! With a tilt of his head, a portal opens in midair behind Gilgamesh which launches a golden blade heading towards Algol, but missed its mark as Algol avoids it by teleporting right in front of Gilgamesh with sword similar to Soul Edge in hand. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''(!) Gilgamesh swiftly avoids being slashed by hovering a few meters back. Gilgamesh: ' ''Tch. You dare stand before me? You have courage! I implore you, mongrel. You're not as weak and feeble like the others I've fought. Hmm? Gilgamesh felt Algol's emanating power and stature. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Hmm... how curious. For a mere mongrel to possess an aura of that similar to kings. Perhaps I misjudged your worth. Then, so be it. I, Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, grant you the priviledge to face him. You should be honored, mongrel. Algol: ' ''It does not matter who you are. Let your blade answer for you. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Then I shall indulged myself in this grand dispute of power. Algol: ' ''Prepare yourself! '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Vergil's Theme*) Algol wastes no time and directly confronts Gilgamesh. Algol: ' ''Perish! Algol swings his blades at Gilgamesh, the latter evades them. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Hmph. Not bad. Various weapons appear out of thin air and block Algol's next strike. Gilgamesh summons them again from different angles all aimed at Algol. Gilgamesh: ' ''You're done for! With a gesture of his hand, Gilgamesh fired various weapons like projectiles toward his opponent. Algol teleported out of the way and evades them. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Tsk. What a nuisance. Algol reappears in the air not too far from Gilgamesh and flew towards him. Algol: ' ''You can't escape! With a repleca of Soul Edge in hand, Algol speed towards his foe. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Predictable. But Gilgamesh noticed Algol and smirked as a set of chains intercept the approaching combatant. Algol: ' ''What!? ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Don't push your luck! Gilgamesh commands the chains to strike Algol, the dynast king repel's them with his blades and flew off some distance to get away from them. Gilgamesh: ' ''This is getting rather boring... With a gesture of his hand, Gilgamesh calls off the chains and summons yet another random weapon (an orriental sword), and launches it at Algol. ''Algol:'' ' ''Did you really think that would work against me? Algol stood his ground and caught the weapon with his bare hands and destroys it. Gilgamesh: ' ''Impressive. But how long can you last, I wonder? Gilgamesh conjured many portals in the air with various weapons coming out of them. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''It's over for you. Gilgamesh launches them all at the dynast king. Algol: ' ''I will not the submit nor retreat! Algol precisely evade, deflect, and parry the incoming weapons. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''You can't keep this up. Gilgamesh increases his summoned portals and continued bombarding barrage of weapons, wave after wave, on his opponent. Despite Algol's warrior tenacity and indomitable will, he couldn't evade all the weapons, and was hit by some of them, getting through his golden armor, arm, and legs guards. Algol is bruised and bleeding from the weapons barrage, but while he's able to shake off some of the damage, his defenses began to weaken. However, the dynast king stands up more determined. Algol: ' ''A true sovereign does not kneel... or surrender! ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''You continue to oppose me? Utter foolishness! Gilgamesh attempts to finished off the match by opening a portal and launching a specific weapon; Dáinsleif, at Algol. Algol swing his sword and repelled the cursed weapon. Gilgamesh: ' ''Do not rest your hands yet. Gilgamesh summons another weapon. However, unbeknownst to himself, Algol summoned his throne and smashes it above Gilgamesh, sending the golden archer to the ground below. ''Algol:'' ' ''I will teach you the way true kings fight! Algol transformed both his arms into cannons and fired balls of spheres at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh: ' ''You may have got the jump on me, but it won't matter in the end! Gilgamesh tanked the balls of energy with his golden armor. Algol equipped replicas of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur on each hand and unloads them on Gilgamesh. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Your powers pale before mine! Algol: ' ''Let's see about that. Algol assaults and confuses Gilgamesh by warping around the battlefield hitting him from various directions. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Why you! Gilgamesh frantically gets a random weapon (a golden lance) out of a nearby portal. Both exchange a clashed of weapons, with Algol getting the upperhand as he slices Gilgamesh's weapon in two. Gilgamesh: ' ''You'll pay for that! Gilgamesh retreives yet another weapon, a golden axe. The two combatants continue to exchange blows again with Gilgamesh changing weapons midfight to whatever he could get his hands on his vault until he gets Merodach. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Die! Gilgamesh managed to hold his own against Algol in a one on one fight and were at a standstill. Gilgamesh trade his weapon again with a harpe and managed to slash Algol a couple of times. Gilgamesh: ' ''This is the end, now fall! ''Algol:'' ' ''Not a chance! However, Algol sprouts hidden weapons on his body which caught Gilgamesh off-guard. Gilgamesh: ' ''What in the!? Algol strikes and disarms Gilgamesh of his weapon and unloads a combo of attacks on him before knocking him back near the edge of the field. ''Algol:'' ' ''Is that it? Disappointing. Gilgamesh: ' ''Don't get cocky! The beating prompted Gilgamesh to use a golden key to summon his iconic blade from the Gates of Bablyon, the Sword of Rupture, Ea. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Judgment is upon you, scum! Algol: ' ''Entertain me some more! Both collide and clash yet again at blinding speed. But due to Algol's earlier injuries taken from the countless weapons he endured, he began to weaken his pace and was overwhelmed by Gilgamesh. ''Algol:'' ' ''This... is nothing... Gilgamesh: ' ''How pathetic. Know when your bested! Gilgamesh attempts to end the battle. ''Algol:'' ' ''(I need more power...) Behold my might! (*Cues: Beyond the Labyrinth - Magma Part 2*) Before Gilgamesh was able to swing his mighty blade, a massive distortion of reality itself began to contort and shape into something else in the field around them. Gilgamesh: ' ''What trickery is this!? Both combatants were not in the dreaded tower anymore. But have entered the Astral Chaos. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Where the hell are we? Is this a Reality Marble? Algol: ' ''In this timeless place... the mighty Algol has no equal! Algol has done away with his armor and show off his full physique. ''Algol:'' ' ''This is... true power! The whole area was shaken with Algol's tremendous might. Algol: ' ''Know my wrath! Algol charges towards Gilgamesh at blinding speed to which Gilgamesh answers with a swing of Ea. The collision of weapons devastates the surroundings which destroys some of the crystals nearby. Algol's strength rises exponentially in the realm and soon overpowered Gilgamesh in their clash. Algol continues to strike Gilgamesh a couple of times with blinding speed, damaging Gilgamesh's golden armor whenever they clashed. Algol manages to knock Gilgamesh into a large portion across the field which eventually led Gilgamesh crashing into a couple of large crystals. (*Cues: Breath of Fire IV - Even Towards Death, Valiantly*) Despite his exhausting and heavy bleeding, Gilgamesh laughs away the pain. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Fufuhahahahaha!! How amusing. I guess you've proven your worth then. Algol attempts to finished off his foe but Gilgamesh enters a transformation which is powerful enough to send Algol back. Algol: ' ''What!? Gilgamesh abolish his golden armor and gains a number of red tattoos on his body which then glows as he tightly gripped his sword. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''It's your turn. Wake up, Ea. Ea's cylinders began to rotate, rapidly increasing speed while twisting, compressing, and intertwining the air around it until it creates a vortex of pressure that exceeds the norm, creating a space-time dislocation. Algol: ' ''Impossible! ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''My Sword of Rupture will tear apart the world. Gilgamesh lift up his sword. Algol: ' ''You think you can best me in my own domain? Think again! With soul swords in both hands, Algol charges towards Gilgamesh. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Behold! This is what true power looks like! Enuma Elish! Gilgamesh launches a powerful crimson vortex of energy from the sword which rends apart space-time, causing a massive rift which destroys the Astral Chaos, and returning both combatants back to the top of the dreaded tower. Gilgamesh: ' ''Fu, haha, hahahahahahahaha! I managed to enjoy that somewhat. ''Algol:'' ' ''You... you dare mock me? I surpass... all humans! I am a God! Algol had somehow managed to miraculously survived the cataclysmic attack. And despite lossing his source of power, Algol continues a drastic and noble effort to defeat his opponent. Algol: ' ''I won't be outdone! Both kings clashed blades yet again. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Tch. A futile effort. But Gilgamesh eventually restrains Algol using another Noble Phantasm, Enkidu: Chains of Heaven. Gilgamesh: ' ''Not even the Gods themselves can escape these binds. Gilgamesh further pull and tighten the bind on Algol as he drags him closer. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''Any last words? Gilgamesh open several portals behind him with weapons appearing through them all aimed at Algol. Algol: ' ''To have even shattered the powers of the Astral Chaos. You truly are indeed a remarkable opponent. I, Algol, have no regrets facing a worthy foe such as yourself. ''Gilgamesh:'' ' ''You lived an honorable life. So an honorable death you shall receive. Gate of Babylon! Gilgamesh fires them all at Algol, impaling him to the chest, head and other parts of the body with different deadly weapons. Blood drips down on the lifeless corpse as it soon crumble into tiny pieces followed by the tower's collapse. Gilgamesh hover over the debris. Gilgamesh: ' ''Such foolishness. You never had any chance of defeating me. '''K.O! Gilgamesh sat on Algol's throne and awaits for a formidabble warrior to arrived to satiate his fill of battle when Cassandra wanders near the fallen tower instead. Gilgamesh was smitten by Cassandra's similar look to his beloved Saber, and chases after her. Results (*Cues: Fate/Grand Order - Gilgamesh's Theme*) Boomstick: What a superb battle! Wiz: These two were formidabble combatants. But while Algol is the more better fighter of the two thanks to his centuries worth of fighting experience, he was thoroughly outclassed by Gilgamesh in everywhere else. Boomstick: Their strength and durability don't mean much when both combatants have the means to bypass the defenses of their opponent. But if we scale the two, Algol is surprisingly the stronger combatant, able to casually wield broad swords in each hand definitely puts him above Gil. And with his impressive fighting prowess and sword skills, Algol definitely own the close quarters combat category. However, Gil kept pace with the likes of Saber, and even avoid and repel her strikes. The golden douche even fought and overwhelmed Heracles in a fight, who is allegedly the strongest servant in the franchise! And Gil even managed to kill the famed demi-god with his weapons! It stands to prove that Gilgamesh could hold his own against experienced and tough warriors. Wiz: While a close up fight isn't Gilgamesh's specialty, in return however, he triumphed over Algol in range. Though, that doesn't mean Algol was at a total disadvantage. In fact, with his limited range attack, hidden weaponry, and especially his warping ability, Algol surprisingly gave Gilgamesh difficulty in the fight, which presented a unique problem for the King of Heroes in landing his foe with a precise hit. Boomstick: With Algol's warping ability, he definitely had control over the battlefield, but in regards to speed and maneuverability, Gil is a lot faster and quicker compared to his opponent. Able to casually steer and pilot an airship moving at massively hypersonic speed puts Gil way above Algol in the speed department. Wiz: Both combatants were also unpredictable and versatile thanks to their wide variety of weapons and unique abilities, but only one of them possesses a massive advantage over the other in the long run. Boomstick: Algol may have trascendend into a divine being akin to a God, and is much more so inside the Astral Chaos, however, he is still prone to Gil's weapons, who have special conditions affecting anyone. Gil is also an expert at deducing his foes, and with Algol's straightforward approach, it doesn't help him much against someone who attacks his opponents bombarding projectiles! Algol's clearly walking to his death! Wiz: And with a full powered use of Enuma Elish, which can distort reality, leaves devastating effects on Algol's domain, crippling his source of power. Boomstick: And Gil's chain greatly contribute in his chances of winning. Especially effective to those with divinity trait, in which Algol possessed after becoming an avatar of war and domination. Making the chains his worst nightmare. A combo of NP's, and it's game over. Wiz: Ultimately, while Algol had ways of taking Gilgamesh by surprise with his own unique abilities, the King of Heroes sheer might and power proved too much for Algol's capabilities to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Algol's fate was sealed from the start. Wiz: The winner is Gilgamesh. Comparison Algol *+Better Fighter *+Better Combat Experience *+More Skilled *+Aggressive *+Stronger *+Better control over the battlefield with warping ability Gilgamesh *+Better Weapons *+Superior Abilities *+Adaptable *+Longer Range *+More Agile *+Faster & Quicker *+Smarter *+More Lethal & Brutal *+Better Armor *+Arsenal deduced foe's capabilities Who are you rooting for? Algol Gilgamesh Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights